Noah Gray
Noah Gray is a character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections, and the eldest child and son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He is currently six years old, and is one of the three most powerful characters in the whole of World 2. He has a younger twin sister, Abbie Gray. He is currently dating Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka, as he ages himself up a lot. Appearance Noah has the same dark brown eyes as his father, and his eyes will remain that way for all of his existence. Noah's hair is the similar shade of dark brown that most of his family share. His hair will darken as he ages, to look almost black in poor lighting. His skin is quite pale, while he is younger, but when he grows up, he will tan, a little bit more. Noah will smile a lot, as an adult, and he will have well defined features. He will be tall, standing around 5ft 11, making him one inch taller than his twin, and he will be very muscular and broad shouldered. He will wear simple shirts and jeans, for clothing preferance, when he is grown up, but when younger, he will prefer more bright shades and colours to the dull pastel ones in the future. As a baby, he was very close to identical with his twin sister, Abbie Gray, but that changed rapidly, and he only bears mild ressemblance to her now. Abilities Noah Gray has the exact same ability as his uncle and his twin sister. This is the ability of Empathic Mimicry, and it means he automatically mimics all abilities from any evolved humans he meets or is near. He has no choice in the matter, but it makes him exceptionally powerful, as well as different from most others, who generally have three powers instead of one. Current Acquired Abilities *Intuitive Aptitude (dormant form) *Electrokinesis *Alchemy *Telekinesis *Lie Detection *Shapeshifting *Replication *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Telepathy *Time And Space Manipulation *Charm Smile *Body Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Phasing *Cloaking *Aerokinesis *Information Production *Induced Radioactivity *Crystallokinesis *Creation *Astral Projection *Astral Manipulation *Animation/Deanimation *Probability Manipulation *Precognitive Dreaming *Flight *Human Manipulation *Wing Production *Induced Unnoticability *Luminescence *Precognitive Instincts *Elementokinesis *Thought Projection *Transportation *Florakinesis *Reality Manipulation *Shielding *Information Retrieval *Empathy *Limited Physical Adaptation *Electronic Projection *Command *Desire Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Probability Twisting *Spirit Projection *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Body Adaption *Gravity Manipulation *Cryokinesis *Ability Manipulation *Sonokinesis *Enhanced Speed *Narration *Metamorphing *Sensing *Mental Manipulation *Mental Projection *Half-Animal Mimicry *Anti-Shield *Chromokinesis *Animal Mimicry *Sky Manipulation *Substance Mimicry *Enhanced Mental Advancement *Papyrokinesis *Lunar Manipulation *Enhanced Senses *Memory Manipulation *Terrakinesis *Heating *Gold Mimicry *Spontaneous Combustion *Induced Aim *Activation/Deactivation *Capability Mimicry *Immolation *Disguise Skill *DNA Mimicry *Deletion *Ability Negation *Plasticity *Temperature Manipulation *Aerokinesis *Communication *Portal Creation *Martial Supremacy *Merging *Physical Immunity *Self-sustanance *Ability Augmentation *Eidetic Memory *Illusion *Longevity *Psychokinesis *Phoenix Mimicry *Peptokinesis *Echoing *Neuronal Vampirism *Enhanced Vision *Enhanced Agility *Songspeak *Trace Shifting *Information Concealment *Stability Manipulation *Tactility *Reactive Adaptation *Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion *Life Absorption *Enhanced Synesthesia *Energy Manipulation *Invisibility *Sedation *Death Aura *Poison Emission *Persuasion *Advanced Empathy *Enhanced Strength *Deception *Precognitive Painting *Nova Induction *Electronic Communication *Avian Mimicry *Blocking *Threat Redirection *Access *Age Manipulation *Avian Omnilingualism *Xenopsychic Wish Fulfilment *History Alteration *Conscious Mimicry Family & Relationships *Mother - Pippy Gray *Father - Gabriel Gray *Grandfathers - Daniel Linderman, Samson Gray *Grandmother - Angela Petrelli *Uncles - Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Chris, Neo Petrelli *Aunts - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Brothers - Luke Accera-Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray *Half-brothers - Austin Houston, Shelton Bishop, Layton Bishop *Sisters - Hannah Gray, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray *Brother in law - Claude Bennet *Nephew - Jake Deveaux *Cousins - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Dani Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Darrien Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin *Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Alec Petrelli *Future Children - Ai Gray, Milo Gray, Sammy Gray, Jaiya Gray, Hisoka-Nao Gray and Wakato Gray Personality Noah is a very generous and giving person. He's very easy to love, and finds he trusts people very quickly, meaning that he makes friends easily. He's very talkative, and will happily talk for hours. He tends to be positive, and happy-go-lucky in general life. As he ages, he will grow to be highly intelligent. While Noah is not particularly funny himself, he enjoys a good joke, and does try. He is very determined, and refuses to give up on things, even when he sees no hope for them. Etymology The name Noah is Hebrew for 'Rest; comfort' and he was given this name after Noah Bennet, and because his parents liked the name. His middle name is Callum, which is Latin for 'dove'. Noah's surname is Gray. Gray is Gaelic in origin, and can mean "son of grace" as well as the colour. Brief History Noah was born a few months before his parents were married, and is 3 minutes older than his twin sister, Abbie. They both then manifested when they were 3 months old. At their parents' wedding, Pippy Gray died of a brain tumour, but she was subsequently revived. A year afterwards, Noah and his future self, along with Abbie and her future self, helped rescue Pippy and their younger brother, Zach, when the 2 were imprisoned, and Noah healed them of the virus they'd been injected with when captive. When Pippy was subsequently poisoned by future Gabriella, Noah again healed her, but this caused him to lose control of his abilities, and he accidentally accelerated her pregnancy, before any were even aware of it. As a result, no one knew of Gabriella's existence or true identity. She blamed Noah for this, and tried to kill him, until she realised that her younger self still existed, and left to find her, instead. Future Noah will marry his girlfriend Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka on his eighteenth birthday - the 3rd December 2028. He will have proposed around 6 months earlier, although by that point they will have been in a strong, if slightly strange relationship for 15 years. Their first children, the triplets Ai, Milo and Sammy will be born three years later, in mid June 2031. The couple will be gifted by their second daughter, Jaiya, two years after that, around October 2033. Hisoka-Nao will be born in late January 2036, and their final child, Wakato will be born in early March, 2039.